Programas a lo Gundam Wing
by porquesi
Summary: Una parodía de "Son amores", "099 Central" y algún que otro programa argentino al mejor estilo GW Boys...


"Si estas en el trece estas en casa."

C Q C presenta...

  
**Una parodía de "Son amores", "099 Central" y algún que otro programa al mejor estilo GW Boys.**  
  
Advertencias: hay una ligera violación contra el lenguaje castellano. Mucha locura, lenguaje ofensivo, no es apto para niños... sah querido visitante, ten miedo, mucho pero mucho miedo...  
  
**Son Amores 9:00 pm...**  
  
Aparece Duo en escena con un smoking azulado, una remera hawaiana, zapatillas toppers blancas y un cinturón con un enorme sol hecho de lentejuelas en el centro.   
  
Anunciante: Y ahora con todos ustedes, el único, el incomparable Duo... ¡¡ el REY SOL MAXWELLI!!  
Duo: ¡¡ les voy a cantar un HITAZOOOOOOOOO!!! (cantando) Yo sé que soy pesado y celoso maníaco del pelo pero te quiero, yo sé que te dedico poco tiempo es por que entreno, es por que entreno, pero... cuando estoy con vos no me importa nada más quiero que seamos dos, en este juego, en este juego que es el amor...  
  
Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Marquesi...  
  
Hilde: si Heero por que es como todo acaudaloso, yo todavía no logro comprender la vertinogisidad del pelo de Trowa, es como todo locoto. Ehhh, Ehhh además yo... - suena el telefono - queres atender Heero, tengo que hacer cuestiones de mucha importancicidad en la cocina...  
  
Atiende...   
  
Heero: ¿ Hola? - le cortan - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!, ¡¡¡ NO CORTEEEEEEEEN EL MALDITOOOOOO TELEFONOOOOOOOOOO!!! - comienza a golpear el tubo del aparato contra la pared - LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN LA REVERENDAAAAAAAAAAAAA LÍNEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!   
Hilde: ¡¡ Para Heero, queres parar!! - continua golpeando el telefono.- Uy loko con vos siempre la misma situación escalabrosa...  
  
Heero corre hacía su cuarto vuelve con un rifle calibre 22.  
  
Heero: ¡¡ MUEREEEEEEE!!!!, ¡¡¡ MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! - comienza a disparar como loco hasta que el pobre aparato queda completamente destruido - ¡¡¡ ASI QUE NO QUERES CONTESTAR!!! - tomo los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un telefono y lo lanza por la ventana.  
  
Hilde sin prestarle atención a su hermano prende la televisión. En la pantalla aparece un Duo sonriente.  
  
Anunciante: ¿ alguna vez pensaba en tener semejante cantidad de fans?  
Duo: Y si, si soy re gato...  
  
TV R (Televisión Registrada) 10 pm...  
  
Duo: Esto va para las fuerzas de Oz, que ahora van a los programas mediáticos a amenazarnos. Esto va para vos Treize, piscui, caripela 2002, y sabes que, si encontramos nuevamente alguna amenaza pública acerca de que tan machos somos, voy a mandar a mi buen amigo Trowa para que te lo demuestre... quiero que te quede bien claro que aca en TV R NO TE TENEMOS MIEDO.   
Trowa: -_- ...............  
**  
099 CENTRAL 10 pm...  
**  
Una escena violenta se realizaba dentro de un galpón.  
  
Chorro: ¡¡¡ Ehhhhhhh viejaaaaaa loko baja el chumbo o bajo a la rubia!!!!!!!  
Quatre: (prisionero del chorro) ¡¡¡ SOY UN PIBE MiERDA!!  
Chorro: ¡¡ CALLATE PENDEJA O TE BAJO!!!  
Quatre: ¡¡ LA PUTA MADRE QUE NO SOY UNA MINA!!  
  
Relena Copioli y Heero Ledesma apuntaban con sus respectivas pistolas al criminal.  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡ eh hijo de puta, dejala ir a la pendeja!!  
Relena: ¡¡¡ si, no seas hijo de puta!!  
Chorro: ¡¡¡ callense hijos de puta!!  
Quatre: ¡¡ no soy una pendeja hijos de puta!!  
Chorro: ¡¡ callate hija de puta!!  
Heero: (poniendose nervioso) ¡¡ Ah hijo de puta vos mataste a mi mejor amigo!!  
Chorro: No hijo de puta, ese fue Doctor J, no soy tan hijo de puta...  
Relena: tranquilizate Heero, haceme caso, no seas un hijo de puta.  
Chorro: tiene razón la hija de puta, hacele caso hijo de puta.  
  
Heero dispara totalmente fuera de sí ante la miraba estupefacta de los dos integrantes de la escena.  
  
Relena: no, sos un hijo de puta... ¡¡¡ mataste al hijo de puta!!  
Quatre: ¡¡ hijo de puta casi más me matas!!  
Heero: callate y no seas hija de puta, que te salve de ese hijo de puta...  
Quatre: soy un hijo de puta, hijo de puta, no una hija de puta, no podes dejar de ser un hijo de puta ¡¡ehhh!!.  
Relena: si no fuera por que te amo flor de hijo de puta te cagaria a balazos como vos hiciste con ese hijo de puta...  
  
Aclaración: alguien conto la cantidad de veces qué escribi hijo/a de puta?. Esto es solo una parodía de la serie donde se pasan diciendo hijo de puta... entre otras palabras bellas y armoniosas...  
**  
GRAN HERMANO ZERO 23:00 pm**  
  
Dorothy Sylveira: ¡¡ Buenas noches familia reunida en casa!!. Hoy los chicos tendrán el difícil deber de elejir a tres de sus compañeros para que abandonen la casa... Por favor maestro, aqui van las primeras tres nominaciones.  
  
G.Hermano: Heero Yuy al confecionario...  
  
Heero sale del baño llevandose arrastrando un pedazo de papel higienico en las calzas.  
  
G.H: ¿ cómo estas Heero?  
Heero: ¿ cómo querés qué este?. ¡¡¡ HACE CINCO MESES QUE ESTOY ACA CON UNA MANGA DE INCONSCIENTES DE LA VIDA!!!, ¿ cuándo carajo me van a dejar salir?  
G.H: esteee... te recuerdo Heero que podes irte cuando vos quieras, salvo que haya algo que te detenga...  
Heero: .... ( 10 minutos después) ah mierda, cierto que afuera esta Relena...  
G.H: ¿ vamos a las nominaciones?  
Heero: Mi primer voto es para Duo, por que me tiene las pelotas llenas y además deja mucho pelo en la ducha y se inunda cada dos por tres, luego para Lady Une por que esta re chapita la pobre y por último para Quatre por que me tiene totalmente podrido con sus llantitos que van y vienen... además que confeso que es puto... Listo eso es todo.  
  
Se levanta y abre la puerta para irse.  
  
G.H: Heero...  
Heero: ¡¡¡ QUÉ QUERES!!, ¡¡ ACABO DE NOMINAR!!  
G.H: tenes papel higienico en el culo...  
Heero: CERRA EL ORTO O TE CAGO A TIROS...  
  
Minutos después...  
  
G.H: Duo Maxwell al confecionario...  
Duo: Holaaaaaaaaaassssssss amigosssssssssss!!!!!!!!  
G.H: cómo estas?  
Duo: re contento por que ahora tenemos dos perros, una vaca, un lagarto, y dos pecesitos de colores...  
G.H: me alegro, ahora a las nominaciones...  
Duo: mi primer voto va para Wufei por que alegando a que no hay sushi se quiere comer a los pecesitos de colores, el segundo va para Heero por que me trato de ahogar en el inodoro y el tercero para Zechs por que me gasta toda la crema de enguaje...  
G.H: Gracias Duo...  
Duo: cuando quieras amigo...  
  
Minutos después...  
  
G.H: Trowa Barton al confecionario... - entra Trowa - ¿ cómo estas?  
Trowa: bien...  
G.H: ¿ algo especial en esta semana?  
Trowa: ... (se enconge de hombros)  
G.H: bueno ... a las nominaciones...  
Trowa: .... - media hora después - ...Duo - media hora más tarde - habla demasiado. El segundo Lady Une... da miedo - y una hora .... - Treize... soy alergico a las rosas...  
G.H: ZzZzZzzzzzzzzzzz (despierta repentinamente) gracias Trowa, que tengas un buen día...  
  
Siguiente nominación...  
  
Quatre: yo nomino en primer lugar a Wufei por que se acaba de comer a los pecesitos de colores... (comienza a llorar) ¡¡ FUE HORRIBLEEEEEEEEE!!, ¡¡ PRESCENCIEEEEEEE COMO SE LOS COMIAAAAAAA!!!, ¡¡ SANGREEEE, DOLORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!, ¡¡ MI CORAZÓN, MI ALMAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
G.H: si comprendo debió ser terrible, ahora... el segundo voto...  
Quatre: (totalmente recuperado) ah si, el segundo va para Treize por que se rió de mi cuando confese que cuando era pequeño me manche la entrepierna con pintura roja y pensé que me había venido T_T. Treize es muy cruel... ¡¡¡ LO QUIERO FUERA ENTENDISTE!!!. Bueno y el último va para... Duo por que se rio de mi cuando confese que me gustaban los hombres... o sea no lo entiendo, yo no soy el que usa el cabello como Rapunzel...  
G.H: (sin darle pelota) si es comprensible... chau  
Quatre: en realidad quería acotar algo más...  
G.H: CHAUUUU que no entendiste de la palabra CHAUUU!!  
Quatre: sos una persona muy grosera...  
G.H: No me pagan por ser amable sabías????  
  
Última nominación...  
  
G.H: Chang Wufei al confecionario...  
  
Wufei aparece en escena sacandose los restos de pescaditos de colores de los dientes.  
  
Wufei: Mi primer voto va para Noin, por que es una mujer y no tiene la fortaleza necesaria para ser el gran hermano. Luego Lady Une por que deja todo su pintura de mujer débil sobre el lavabo, y por último a Quatre, por que es una niñita débil, quejona y ... no me deja comer los animales que la producción nos regala.  
G.H: -_-U esos animales no son para comer, son sus supuestas mascotas...  
Wufei: ¡¡ UNA VACA DE MASCOTA!!!, eso es solo para los débiles...  
  
El chino azota la puerta del confecionario y se marcha.  
  


**FUE UNA PRODUCCIÓN DE C Q C 2002**


End file.
